


What the Ill Fate

by negentropy



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negentropy/pseuds/negentropy
Summary: 是二天一流老师写的。片段灭梗法





	What the Ill Fate

JP认为现在自己的姿态称得上是束手就擒。他对这个自我评价很不满，脸上立刻呈现出一种鲜明的不痛快，Alex观察并推断，于是准确地扶住了他突然撞过来的膝盖。  
JP大惊，还混合着疑惑和一点点古怪的表情。  
一阵沉默。  
“因为你就像有声读物。”  
20岁的小青年又露出了明显的恼怒。毕竟他既聪明，又习惯了对方的挖苦。第一天认识Alex的JP才会在听到以后天真地试图藏住表情。他盯着Alex翘起的嘴角，反击：  
“应该把你的“，停顿，”撞断的。”  
“………………失敬，这我没有猜到。”

真是有力的威胁，希望能让他憋笑憋死。JP持续着单方面的不满，毕竟他现在以一个非常危险的姿势被按在对方的身下。啊！这种焦虑也是情有可原的，不是所有直男都能够坦然面对的，想怎样，深夜爬上我的床这样那样是来玩眼神交流吗？他信马由缰的脑内胡说八道被猝不及防的吻打断了。紧密贴合的嘴唇，热切而潮湿的舔舐，搅动，吸吮，刮蹭，痒，热，麻，他觉得自己应该已经从床上弹起来了，但是没有，他打着颤的脊背还死死抵着枕头。  
JP被亲的没脾气了。  
Alex松开他的时候依然被绿色的眼睛习惯性地、松懈又恍惚地注视着。他常常选择有限地曝露于他人眼前，因此由（强迫）对方盯着他产生一种新鲜的奇异感，真是一个幽默的夜晚。他舔了下嘴唇，凑到JP耳边轻轻地说：  
“小处男。”  
随即很有先见之明地制住对方的手脚。但刚一施力他又改变了主意，任由突然清醒的暴躁小青年用力一推，翻身压上自己——啊，你的床太小了，我快掉下去了——他毫无诚意地干扰注意力，伸手揽住对方的脖颈往下带，再次交换一个吻。  
脸红就输了，喘息就输了，逃跑就输了，理性的JP告诫头脑发热运转缓慢的JP。但他还是在裤子被脱掉的时候发出了意味不明的哀鸣，理性的JP已经逃跑了，剩下的是不知道自己在干什么的JP。他不自觉地把头埋在对方的肩膀上，鼻尖贴着衬衫温暖的布料，耳旁是他无法识别的语言。JP已经过热死机了，他的眼前正在里番走马灯。  
Alex的运转还很良好。因为不知道继续欺负JP他会做出什么惊人之举，所以他选择了相当老实的撸法，一手捋着伏在自己肩膀上发出含混不清的声音的JP后脑勺的头发，一手捋着他下面的小兄弟。和自己的一起。耐心，细致，体贴入微，是应该得到五星好评的服务。  
少顷摸着下面的那只手变得粘腻而湿滑，这次一起咕唧啾唧撸到顶的时候他试探地按了按JP那根上头的小孔，听到对方哽在喉咙里的一声呜咽。如法炮制地再摸了一下，被咬了。得寸进尺地轻掐了一下，得到了短促的惊叫，被唾液浸湿的那块皮肉隔着布料被牙齿和舌头蹭着让人心痒。变本加厉地往会阴按了一下。正要为所欲为地……被射了一手。他搂紧可怜的颤抖的黑客，就着腰腹间滑腻的液体报复性地顶了几下释放了。

JP终于找回了一点理智。他撑起上身，居高临下，红着眼眶，气息不稳，声音发抖。  
虽然说话的内容在疑惑中透着睿智：“你不是在做爱，是在捉弄我吧？”  
……Alex突然感觉到一点口干舌燥。  
“你是真的很可爱。” 那现在来做吧。  
他的手不明不白地抚摸着对方的大腿。毕竟他们的下身还不堪而融洽地贴合在一起。  
“不，“好像听出了他的弦外之音，满脸通红的JP佯作镇定地说。”不行，不好，no means no，怎么说都可以，不做。“  
“…………“ 又可爱又好玩。Alex觉得自己笑的太明显了。  
“啊啊，总之，我，…………“  
JP支支吾吾，语无伦次，好像不知道该继续说什么。  
……  
房间里的静谧持续了一会。  
……  
好吧。JP迅速地随便地做了心理准备，低下头主动而僵硬地含住对方的嘴唇，把舌头伸进去一顿胡搅蛮缠，他盯着戏谑的蓝眼睛，一击脱离，擦着嘴角。  
“好了吧！！“  
“好了。“


End file.
